B-E-A-Utiful
by Ruby Dragon Fairy
Summary: Lucy is longs to find love and waits for the right one to come. And when the one does show up, she knew it was him from the one thing he said. Story inspired by the song, "B-E-A-Utiful" by Megan Nicole


**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own anything but the storylines. All credits go to Hiro Mashima for Fairy Tail and Megan Nicole for the song "B-E-A-Utiful".**

 **The story was inspired by this song. I recommend listening to it. It's very...beautiful!**

* * *

 **B-E-A-Utiful**

song by Megan Nicole

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!"

"Juvia! Juvia Juvia!" I imitated my best friend as she bounced up and down right next to me. "What is it?"

"Oh my Mavis, the best thing happened to me!" Juvia told me excitedly.

I couldn't help but feel the same. "Well, what is it?" I asked again impatiently.

Juvia shoved a piece of paper in my face. "He left this in my locker!"

Then I read it, "Hey, Juvia! Sooo, I'm not that good with words so I'm just gonna write it down for you. Yesterday's date was awesome! I hope you enjoyed it too. I want to go on another date and take you somewhere really special. Meet me after school at the park at 6? See ya then! From, Gray."

Juvia and I squealed and jumped up and down together like little girls. "Oh my Mavis, Juvia you're so lucky!" I congratulated her. "Gray is a great guy for you."

"I know," Juvia gushed. "I have finally found my soul mate!"

"Congrats," I said again, very happy for her.

"Thank you. Anyways, I gotta get to class. Don't want to be tardy or I'll get a detention and won't be able to see my beloved Gray! See ya! I'll let you know how it goes."

I watched Juvia skip down the hallway away. I really am happy for her, but somewhere inside me…I am jealous.

* * *

The next day, Juvia and I were walking to school together when Gray and Natsu showed up. Gray and Juvia decided to walk together, leaving me behind to watch sadly.

Their hands were intertwined perfectly into one another. Juvia laid her head on Gray's shoulder comfortably.

I inwardly sighed. My mom always told me when I was little that everyone will eventually find their true love. And when that happens, it will feel like you have just discovered the best thing in the world. Now I wonder, where is the guy that I will fall in love with?

"Hey, Luce?" I blinked my eyes and saw Natsu waving his hand in my face. Oh yeah, I forgot that he was walking with me. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

Natsu listed out a few things on his hand, "Well…You were spacing out. That smile you had on when Juvia and Gray left was fake. And you were staring at them when they were leaving. You sure you're okay? What's wrong?" His eyes widened as if he realized something. "Did Gray do something to you? Did he do something to Juvia? Is that why you seem sad?! Whatever it is, I'll beat up Gray for it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Natsu!" I waved my hands while laughing at how the fiery pink-head wants to find any excuse to fight Gray. "It's nothing bad that Gray did. Actually it's nothing bad at all. I'm fine, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes but let the subject go. "Alright. But if anything happens, I'm right here…Ready to burn anyone up!"

I laughed again, feeling the sadness lift away. That's how I always feel when I'm around Natsu. For some reason, he always makes me…feel better…about everything. I smile to myself with that in comforting thought in mind.

In class, I was busy daydreaming about the day where I finally find my true love. We'd meet, he'd call me beautiful, and everything would fall into place. He would be my dream guy.

* * *

Juvia and I are at the football game, cheering on for Fairy Tail as they take down Lamia Scale. Juvia is overly excited beside me. She was wearing an extra jersey of Gray's, screaming out his name for encouragement. He would look at her everytime and smile, and suddenly his energy would be back to full.

I smiled at the couple. They were lucky. I wonder if I'd have that effect on my guy. I looked up and saw Natsu run over to Gray, giving him a high five. He looked really tired, nearing the end of the game.

We caught each other's eyes and he showed me his signature grin. I gave my widest smile and a thumbs up. I mouthed, "You got this."

I watched his reaction. I smiled when I see his energetic self again, getting psyched up to bring the team home. I'm glad I helped him from one look.

* * *

The end of the week… is prom night! I both love it and hate it. I love it because I get to go to a school social and have fun with my friends. But I hate it because I'd be the one without a date. I hope every single time there's a dance that I'd find someone. But…that never happens. But this is prom, which is very important. So…maybe something will happen…

Another thing why I hate the upcoming dance: I get sad and jealous. Everywhere I look, couples are holding hands, cuddling. Someone finds the courage to ask their crush to be their date. Even most of my friends have done that. And I'm stuck here, wishing I would be in their position.

"Luce. Luce. Lucy!" I shook my head out of a thought trance. A large hand waving in my face. "Whoa! Wha?" I see Natsu looking at me worried. "Oh, it's just you, Natsu."

"Just me? Are you okay, Luce?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I lied. I knew Natsu could see it though. He always knows when I'm faking something. He gave me that look that told me he didn't believe me. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Because everytime some school social comes around, you get all…mopey."

I giggled, waving it off. "I'm fine. Just worried about what to wear. You know how I am. I got to look good in these occasions."

Natsu muttered under his breath, "But you always look good."

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Natsu brushed off, and I swear I saw a slight flush on his cheeks. "Anyways, I'll still see you at the dance, right?"

I nodded, "I'll be there."

* * *

The night of the spring dance. I was in my room getting ready. Levy and Juvia were also here helping me. They both look absolutely gorgeous.

Levy was wearing a yellow one-sleeve, high-low dress, elegantly swaying around her feet. She wore sparkling silver heels to match, her hair in its usual style with a matching headband.

Juvia had a strapless, light blue maxi dress. A darker blue bow wrapped around her middle. There was light sparkles all over. Her hair curled in light waves and midnight blue pumps to finish the look. She's the only one who can pull off entirely blue.

Then there's me. I had already put on my dress, now Levy was doing my hair, which was a cute messy bun with two strands hanging out to frame my face. Juvia was working on my make-up. When they were done, I twirled around in front of my mirror. I felt like a princess.

"Oh Lulu," Levy gasped, "You look absolutely lovely, no gorgeous, no _magnificent_!"

Juvia giggled, agreeing, "You will definitely have someone drooling all over you. And I have a specific person in mind."

I had on a creamy white gown. The top part was covered in shiny sequins. The bottom part was ruffled everywhere making rose designs. I agree with them.

"Thank you, girls," I said. "And please, you guys tell me I look good every time there's a dance. And yet…" I trailed off. It's tough being single when all your friends are in a relationship. Juvia has Gray, and incredibly Levy's boyfriend is Gajeel who can be really scary.

"But whatever, I don't need a guy to be happy," I smiled brightly at them. "As long as I got you guys." That is true, but…

Juvia and Levy appeared each by my side, knowing exactly how I really feel. "You'll find someone," Juvia assured.

"And I think that someone will be waiting for you at the dance," Levy said. "And I think I may know that someone."

"Who?" I ask. But they just giggled and waved it off, which made me suspicious. That can't be good. Can it?

* * *

The music blasted, people dancing, having the time of their lives. When the girls and I arrived, we quickly found Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu, all by the food, of course. Levy and Juvia went off with their boyfriends right away. But before leaving, they each gave me a knowing look.

I looked at Natsu and he was also checking me out up and down. I have to say, Natsu looks…hot. Dress pants, dress shoes, a salmon colored dress shirt the same color as his hair and a jacket over it. I have never seen him wear a suit before and I have to admit...he looks great.

"Hi, Natsu," I said shyly.

"Hey, Luce," Natsu approached closer to me. He smiled at me. Not his usual wide playful grin. A genuine smile.

"You look beautiful, Lucy."

My heart started racing 50 mph. My stomach suddenly contained a million butterflies. My ears…were in disbelief.

I must've not said anything for a while because Natsu waved his hand in my face. Again. "Hello? Luce? Anybody in there?"

"Huh? Oh, um, uh," I stuttered, mentally scolding myself. He just complimented me and that's my reaction? But Natsu chuckled lightly at me, which made me feel better. "Thank you, Natsu."

He held out his hand, "Come on, let's go join the others and have some fun!" His energy radiated towards me and I happily took his hand.

While we were dancing, my head was in its own little world.

Natsu called me beautiful. From just one sentence, everything fell into place.

The music slowed as everyone grabbed a partner. The lyrics were very fitting to how I felt.

 _I wanna be blown away, wanna be swept off my feet_  
 _I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_  
 _I wanna be lost in love, I wanna be your dream come true_  
 _Wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_  
 _Just call me beautiful, call me beautiful_  
 _Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

Natsu surprised me again. "May I have this dance, my princess?"

I giggled and joined in on the act, "Why, of course, my prince."

We shared a laugh as he put his arms around my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. "I think I'm more of a dragon," Natsu inquired.

I hummed thoughtfully, "Yeah, I agree. You're too crazy and wild to be a prince."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are a dragon…I'd say…a fire dragon."

Natsu chuckled again and leaned his head closer to mine, causing me to blush but didn't pull away. "And you like it."

I stared into his amazing onyx eyes. "Actually, I do."

"Lucy, I need to tell you something," Natsu said quietly, looking deep into my eyes. "It's something I've wanted to say for a while now."

"What is it?" I asked nervously but also hopefully. Is he going to…

He leaned in even closer until our foreheads rested against each other. "I love you, Luce." And closer and closer until our lips touched.

I am blown away.

Natsu made it hard for me to breath, and it's not just because we're kissing.

I finally get to feel the feeling, and I am lost in it.

It's a dream come true.

Our lips parted and I found myself longing for them again. I smiled, sweetly but also playfully. "What took you so long?"

Natsu smirked, "Just wanted to do it at the right time." He twirled me around causing me to laugh with glee.

I leaned for another kiss. "You idiot. I love you, too, Natsu."

 _Call me beautiful, call me b-e-a-utiful_

* * *

 **(A/N)- I hope you guys enjoyed that. I certainly did. This song really describes how I feel, except I haven't found my one yet :( but I'm still hopeful and for anyone else out there who feel the same, just keep looking for your one :D**

 **The song is an original by Megan Nicole, she's my favorite cover artist. She makes great covers on Youtube and also great original songs. Check them out!**

 **Also, Lucy's dress is what it looks like on the cover image. I DO NOT own that picture! (found it on iFunny, hehe)**


End file.
